Donald & The Eating Contest
by gman5846
Summary: It's been a really long time since I've last made A House Of Mouse story. But anyways, Donald is about to enter the hot dog eating contest in the House Of Mouse, will he win? Enjoy! House Of Mouse belongs to Disney
1. Chapter 1

"And now.. Say hello to one of my best friends, Mickeeey Mouse!" Mike announced

(Audience claps & cheers as Mickey got on the stage)

"Good evening everybody! Welcome to the House Of Mouse! We're gonna have a great show for you tonight, with a bunch of cartoons, & the first ever hot dog eating contest!" Mickey announced

(Audience ooed at the moment)

"If you wanna sign up for the eating contest, just visit Goofy in the kitchen! It will end in a hour. So stay tuned for that!"

* * *

**Backstage:**

"Hey Minnie, do you know who's gonna sign up for the contest?" Mickey asked

"I don't know Mickey. I once did this & I was awful at it!" Minnie explained

"Really?"

"Yes, It all happened last year.."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Minnie was seen at the hot dog eating contest, she only ate 10 hot dogs & passed out)

"And Minnie's out!" The host announced

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Wow.. That was crazy Minnie!"

"I know Mickey.. How about we let Donald do it?" Minnie said

"Donald? I'm not sure about it.. But I'll ask him anyway."

* * *

**At the entrance:**

"So Daisy.. Would you like to do the contest?" Donald asked

"No way that I'm doing that kind of stuff Donald! Maybe we should let Mickey do it!" Daisy replied

"But he'll lose easily!" Donald complained

(Mickey shows up)

"Hey Donald. I was wondering If 'you' want to enter the contest." Mickey asked

Donald gasps in shock & says "Me?"

"Yeah! You in?" Mickey asked as he raised his hand to Donald

Donald holds Mickey's hand & says "Ok.. I'll try.."

"Hot dog!" (laughs) "Good luck buddy! Have you been practicing recently?"

"Yeah, my boys had trained me a lot for the past few weeks!"

"Wow!" (laughs) "That's really cool! Go meet with Goofy to sign up, ok?"

"I sure will!" Donald laughed as he walked to the kitchen

"You'll think he'll be ok?" Daisy asked

"I'm sure he will. Trust me Daisy." Mickey said as he left the entrance

* * *

**At the stage:**

"The sign up will end in an hour! While this is happening, here's a cartoon with me & Minnie!" Mickey announced

(Audience claps & cheers as "The Perfect Dream plays on the screen)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

("The Perfect Dream" ends & everyone claps & cheers)

"Wow! That dream was one of my best dreams I've ever had." (laughs) "Anyways, The hot dog eating contest sign up is ending in 40 minutes. So there will be only 4 competitors joining! So sign up now! Or It's too late!" (laughs) Mickey announced

* * *

**At the kitchen:**

"Ok Donald. Are you ready to face the hot dog eating contest?" Goofy asked

"You bet I am! I'm gonna beat the others down!" Donald replied

"Ok, so we're gonna practice just a little bit. Ok?" Goofy said

"Yes Goofy."

Goofy laughs & says "Good! Now let's begin practicing the hot dogs!" (laughs)

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(Donald was finished practicing, he ate over 20 hot dogs without feeling any pain)

"So.. What do you think?" Goofy asked

"It was good! I hope I'll win the competition!"

Goofy laughs & says "Gawrsh! But anyways, good luck buddy!" (laughs)

"Thanks Goofy!" Donald replied as he laughed & left the kitchen

* * *

**At the stage:**

"The hot dog eating contest will start in 10 minutes, while we're waiting for it, here's a Donald cartoon!" Mickey announced

(Audience claps & cheers as "Donald's Happy Birthday" plays on the screen)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

("Donald's Happy Birthday" was over, & everyone claps & cheers.)

"Boy! Donald sure had a rough birthday!" Mickey said & laughs "Anyways, It's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for House Of Mouse's first annual hot dog eating contest!" He announced

(Audience claps & cheers.)

"Please welcome our 3 competitors, Timon!"

(Audience claps as Timon comes up on the table.)

"Our 2nd competitor is Mortimer!"

(The audience boos as Mortimer comes up on the table. & Mortimer frowns while being booed.)

"And our final competitor is none other than Donald Duck!" Mickey announced

(The audience claps & cheers as Donald comes up on the table. While the audience were shouting Donald many times.)

"Ok, whoever eats the most hot dogs will win the competition & win this golden hot dog trophy!" Mickey announced

(The audience ooed at this.)

"On your marks, get set... GO!" Mickey yelled

(Then all of them started to eat the hot dogs.)

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(Timon was getting tired from eating too much.)

"Aw man.. This doesn't look to good.." Timon groaned as he passed out

"And Timon is out! Now it comes down to Mortimer & Donald! By the way, if you puke, or cheat. You're out." Mickey announced

Donald was getting tired from eating too much & says "Aw.. I really need Daisy to help me.." Then he continues to eat

"What's wrong Duck? You getting tired?" Mortimer asked in a mean way

"I'm fine.."

"Ha! You're gonna lose cheater!" Mortimer laughed

"Whatever, I can do this!" Donald yelled as he began to eat many hot dogs

(Then the buzzer was heard, & they both stopped eating.)

"Ok! Let's take a look at the results!" Mickey announced

(Donald was nervous at the moment, while Mortimer is standing in victory.)

"Mortimer ate 50 hot dogs, while Donald had.."

(Donald shut his eyes & crossed his fingers nervously)

"55! Donald wins the contest!" Mickey announced

(The audience claps & cheers at this moment.)

"What?! No fair! The trophy is mine! I demand for you give it to-" Mortimer was cut off as the security guards take him away "You will pay for this Donald Duck!" He screamed

(Donald was celebrating in glee as Daisy comes to the stage & hugs him tightly.)

"Oh Donald! You did it! You really did it!" Daisy exclaimed

"I sure did." Donald chuckled

(Then Mickey gives Donald the trophy & Daisy kisses him on the cheek.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


End file.
